Losing You
by rachcorleone
Summary: E era isso que lhe mataria lentamente, pelos próximos anos. Era isso que faria com que as lágrimas nunca parassem de correr.


**Criada em: **16/08/2007

**Música: **Losing You - Busted

**Capítulo Único**

A brancura era completamente dispensável; o cheiro forte e característico, enjoativo. O silêncio era quebrado pelo apito dos vários aparelhos, que exerciam suas funções com perfeição, embora ele estivesse rezando para que todas aquelas máquinas estivessem em pane.

Sussurros preenchiam o ambiente, dando ordens, pedindo os equipamentos necessários para a situação; estavam todos à postos ao arredor do leito, fazendo o melhor que conseguiam naquele momento. O corpo pequeno ia ficando cada vez mais pálido e sem vida.

Dos lábios finos, a única coisa que começava a surgir era o líquido vermelho-rubro, escorrendo lentamente pela pele extremamente branca, sujando, marcando o caminho por onde passava, equilibrando-se majestosamente na curva do queixo, balançando graciosamente a cada pequeno movimento que todas as pessoas que estavam ali exerciam sobre o corpo perfeito; mais alguns segundos e, por fim, a pequena e brilhante gota de sangue, soltou-se da pele de seu dono, caindo quase que em câmera lenta em direção ao chão. Não pôde evitar seguir o trajeto feito pela gota no ar, vendo-a brilhar intensamente a cada choque contra a luz que havia no local.

E quando a pequena gota de sangue chocou-se contra o piso cirurgicamente limpo, espalhando e esguichando levemente para todos os lados, o som contínuo preencheu toda a sala, como se indicassem a sua freqüência cardíaca, e não a dele.

E nesse momento, em que as lágrimas já corriam pelo seu rosto, desinibidas, teve a certeza de que o havia perdido.

Yeahhhhh  
Sitting here alone thinking it through trying to convince myself that i'm  
Not losing you,  
Or can't you just forget the things i said  
I was angry at the time but now i cleared my head  
It was so strong, where did it all go wrong

_As risadas soavam, altas e alegres, por todo o cômodo, preenchendo-o com toda a felicidade que podia habitar naquele corpo pequeno. Os lábios finos e avermelhados estavam esticados, deixando à mostra os dentes pequenos e levemente pontiagudos; as bochechas levemente coradas estavam um pouco maiores, enquanto as pálpebras de cílios longos e negros estavam cerradas; a risada escapando cada vez mais altas, enquanto os dedos longos do mais velho corriam rápidos, pela barriga reta do outro, fazendo-o se contorcer sobre o tapete fofo._

_Os lábios do maior estavam contorcidos num sorriso deliciado e divertido, enquanto observava como que o dono de seus sonhos ria de modo sincero e contagiante; belo e intrigante. Era estupendamente bom vê-lo daquela forma: completamente livre de suas preocupações e obrigações, agindo de acordo com a idade que tinha, e não como se fosse dez anos mais velho._

_Adorava a risada e o sorriso dele, e não havia como alguém não perceber isso: toda sua devoção era refletida em seus olhos, sempre que seus orbes ridiculamente castanhos pousavam sobre a face bela do outro; todo o seu amor era demonstrado na forma pura e inocente que seus lábios cobriam os dele, prevendo aquele encaixe perfeito para que as línguas pudessem se enlaçar lentamente, não importando onde eles estavam. _

_Importava apenas o amor, e o modo como os olhos de ambos mostravam isso; o modo como eles queriam que o outro visse o quanto era importante, amado e desejado._

_E não havia, também, como não ver o respeito interminável que sentiam; o modo que se tocavam sempre, deixava claro que não importava quantas intenções houvessem por trás, o que determinaria se elas aconteceriam era aquilo que o outro decidisse._

_E ele não se importava com o quanto isso parecesse prepotente ou arrogante: o amor que vivia era inesquecível e completamente invejável._

_E nada podia destruí-lo._

So tell me why, i'm swimming against the tide  
And i'm praying for a lifeline, cos i'm  
Losing you  
So tell me why, you don't care enough to try  
Are you giving up this fight, i can't stand,  
Wont stand, losing you

-Hora da morte, três e quarenta e cinco da manhã. – a voz do médico chefe soou, por fim, após várias tentativas frustradas de reanimar o paciente.

As pessoas ao seu arredor suspiraram chateadas, enquanto começavam a arrumar tudo, cobrindo todo o corpo magro, escondendo a sua beleza cadavérica; encobrindo toda e qualquer chance da alegria, da vivacidade, da vida e o desejo por vivê-la de forma intensa pudesse voltar a brilhar naquele par de olhos de um curioso tom de castanho esverdeados.

E era como se algo houvesse surgido, dolorosamente, dentro de seu peito, prensando o seu coração, fazendo-o doer de uma maneira que não julgava humanamente possível suportar; o nó em sua garganta tornava impossível o ar de chegar a seus pulmões. As lágrimas corriam rápidas e intensas por seu rosto, dependurando-se em seu queixo, antes de cair no chão; o rosto contorcido numa expressão de dor profunda, enquanto os soluços saiam por seus lábios, impiedosos.

Escorado numa das paredes daquela sala fria, permitiu que seu corpo, trêmulo e cansado, escorregasse, até que estivesse sentado no chão; os joelhos dobrados em frente ao peito, sendo abraçados com força, enquanto o rosto era escondido ali. Os ombros balançavam violentamente, acompanhando o ritmo dos soluços.

You don't have to say a word its in your eyes  
What can i do to convince you we need more time  
And i know i may have made a few mistakes  
But losing you is just too much for me to take  
It was so strong, where did it all go wrong

_-Abra os olhos, meu bem. – o maior pediu, a voz saindo baixa e rouca devido a respiração ofegante, conseqüência do que haviam acabado de fazer; o mais novo, ainda puxando o ar com força, demorou alguns poucos segundos para obedecer, mas o fez, revelando as esplêndidas íris castanho-esverdeadas, banhadas pelo mais puro sentimento de paixão, devoção e dependencia. – Amo a forma como seus olhos dizem tudo o que eu preciso saber. – completou, num murmúrio, vendo um pequeno sorriso surgir no canto dos lábios bem desenhados._

_-Amo a forma como você me compreende. – murmurou, como se falar mais alto fosse quebrar todo o momento que haviam criado. – Amo o jeito que você acabou com meu sentimento de ser apenas mais um; é incrível a maneira como você me completa, como preenche todas as minhas necessidades. Como gasta o seu tempo comigo, como se não possuísse nada mais parar fazer, apenas porque me acha interessante. – beijou-lhe brevemente os lábios. – É incrível como um sentimento, como esse que você cultivou em mim, pode fazer aquele sentimento de inferioridade simplesmente ir embora, como se nunca houvesse existido..._

_-Sentimentos tolos são facilmente manipuláveis... – murmurou, interrompendo-o. – Você nunca teve motivos para achar que era importante, embora você seja o mundo de muitas pessoas; por isso sofreu tanto, por isso foi manipulado, e influenciavel... – roçou os lábios, enquanto o contato visual não era quebrado, sendo mantido intenso e forte. – Por isso queria tanto simplesmente que algo inusitado lhe acontecesse, e lhe tirasse a vida. Não tinha motivos para continuar, apenas... Existia. – ergueu as sobrancelhas, não parecendo tão certo dessas últimas palavras. – Fico extremamente feliz em saber que sou essencial no mundo de alguém. Mais feliz ainda em saber que esse mundo, é o seu. – completou. – Eu amo você, e nada pode mudar isso, não importa quanto tempo passe, nem o que aconteça. Não importa se um dia eu tiver a loucura necessária para dizer odiar você: no fundo eu vou estar sempre querendo lhe tomar em meus braços, lhe beijar, enquanto grito ao mundo como te amo e como morreria apenas para ver o seu sorriso lindo._

_-Você é lindo. – foi tudo o que o menor conseguiu dizer, antes de os lábios se colarem e a sonda que mantinham, ser interrompida. Os corações dispararam, os corpos trêmularam e as mãos exploraram, exigindo ter o desejo que voltava a acender em seus interiores, saciado._

So tell me why, i'm swimming against the tide  
And i'm praying for a lifeline, cos i'm  
Losing you  
So tell me why, you don't care enough to try  
Are you giving up this fight, i can't stand,  
Wont stand, losing you

Era uma dor cruel; ela se esgueirava, lentamente, por todos os seus sentimentos e ações, dominando-os completamente, tornando suas lágrimas mais intensas a cada segundo.

Era injusto; injusto que, agora que ele tinha motivos para querer continuar vivendo, o destino simplesmente decidisse levá-lo. Era injusto que precisasse ser daquele modo. Injusto que não pudesse tê-lo em seus braços, ninando-o, distraindo-o da dor, quando acontecera.

Era injusto que a última coisa que ele havia ouvido, antes de morrer, não houvesse sido um "eu te amo, fique comigo".

So tell me what to say  
Because i need, a chance to change  
And i wont let you walk away

_O parque estava lotado àquela noite; pessoas riam, conversam em voz altas e as que estavam nos brinquedos gritavam amedrontadas e, estranhamente, divertidas._

_Ele, no entato, estava com os pés firmemente fixos no chão, enquanto seus olhos corriam a todos os lados, como que procurando algo, enquanto a mão pequena segurava a sua firmemente; os dedinhos acariciando sua pele de forma sutil, enquanto os lábios estavam curvados num sorriso deliciado._

_-Faz tanto tempo que eu não venho aqui. – ele murmurou, por fim, erguendo as iris para o maior. – Uns dez anos, acredito. Algo estranho, acho. – riu e deu de ombros perante o olhar do outro. – Quero dizer, não deve ser muito normal uma pessoa gastar dez anos de sua vida, apenas trabalhando, sem nem mesmo ler um bom livro para se distrair. – o sorriso murchou, enquanto as íris incriveis desviavam da sonda das castanhas. – Eu apenas não vivi, por..._

_-Esqueça isso. – o maior disse por fim, sorrindo; a mão livre pousando na cintura fina, puxando-o de encontro ao corpo maior. – Estamos aqui para nos divertir, e não para pensar em coisas tristes. – sentenciou. – Combinado?_

_O menor riu._

_-Perfeitamente. – concordou, ficando na ponta dos pés e colando os lábios nos do outro. – Agora, que me diz de me pagar uma maça-do-amor? – perguntou, rindo e erguendo as sobrancelhas._

_O maior gargalhou._

_-Você não teve infância? – foi a vez do menor rir, mas ele não disse nada. Apenas apertou sua mão com mais força, antes de começar a lhe puxar na direção da barraca._

So tell me why, i'm swimming against the tide  
And i'm praying for a lifeline, cos i'm  
Losing you  
So tell me why, you don't care enough to try  
Are you giving up this fight, i can't stand,  
Wont stand, losing you

Era injusto que um assalto o tirasse de sua vida daquela forma; era injusto perdê-lo dessa maneira.

Era ridículo, pensou, perder a pessoa mais importante de toda a sua vida dessa maneira; perdê-lo para meros vintes doláres não entregues.

E era isso que lhe mataria lentamente, pelos próximos anos. Era isso que faria com que as lágrimas nunca parassem de correr.

Saber que ele rezara tanto para morrer, e quando ele finalmente aprendera a amar a vida, esta lhe fora tirada de forma brutal.

Era injusto ele morrer, quando começara a rezar para viver para sempre, ao seu lado.

So tell me why, i'm swimming against the tide  
And i'm praying for a lifeline, cos i'm  
Losing you  
So tell me why, you don't care enough to try  
Are you giving up this fight, i can't stand,  
Wont stand, losing you

_O sol se punha lentamente, fazendo o mais belo espetáculo do qual eles poderiam se lembrar._

_As águas calmas do mar iam e vinham no seu eterno movimento, adquirindo todo o esplendor que os raios de sol produziam sobre suas águas plácidas. As gaivotas voavam ao longe, seus pios trilhando aquele momento juntamente com o som das ondas se quebrando._

_As mãos unidas, os lábios risonhos, enquanto os pés chocavam-se contra a areia, e eram banhados pela água quente; as risadas soando, perdendo-se no vento de final de tarde._

_O maior apertou os dedos pequenos com mais força contra sua palma, parando de andar, obrigando-o a fazer o mesmo no momento em que o puxou de encontro a si, fazendo os corpos se chocarem. Levou a ponta dos dedos da outra mão para o rosto dele, acariciando-o._

_-Eu te amo._

_O menor sorriu de leve._

_-Você é minha devoção._

Era simplesmente cruel demais que tivesse que perdê-lo.


End file.
